Lost and Gone
by E. Mansten
Summary: Stargate movie and BSG crossover, takes place in the future for Earth, and during the Cylon occupation of New Caprica for BSG. Rating Pending.


Author's Notes: (WARNING: THIS IS ON MY NEW MICROSOFT WORD, WHICH I AM STILL NOT USED TO, ANY ODD PAGE LAYOUT IS DUE TO CONFUSION OVER THE NEW SYSTEM, OR MY ERROR) I am very picky about my own stories, and will usually get deleted after about three chapters, but I am confident this will keep my interests for much longer. This doesn't have SG1 or SGA, just based off the original movie. Though, I personally like Michael Shanks and Richard Dean Anderson more than their predecessors. The Stargate will not be used, until maybe later since Abydos keeps theirs buried. This isn't like the shows in other ways, there isn't uncountable numbers of planets, and few planets are even habitable. I also never liked how everyone knew English in the show. The story will take place under sixty years after the movie, and will not have the characters in it. There is no such thing as "Goa'ulds", maybe a few more aliens like Ra, but not snakes.

If these pop up they will not have giant Armies and vast Fleets. I only used Stargate really, because I liked Abydos and the idea of Stargates in general. The humans will be similar to Colonials, technology wise, read the timeline below, then the opening, please, and review with any suggestions you wish to make. Note; I don't care for shipping that much, that being said, any romance in this story will not go in any certain direction.

PS. The Colonial Battlestar is a non-canon one, _Apollo_,which is supposed to be one of the originals, it went MIA in a fight against several Basestars, assumed destroyed (in actuality, well in this story, it jumped away, but went too far and lost atmosphere from several holes taken from Cylon rounds). Also, the Omaha class Battlestars are very similar to the Valkyrie, whilst the "Apollo"-class Battlestars are nearly exactly the same as the Galactica. (Uniforms and other information will be explained at the bottom).

1928: Stargate excavated in Giza, Egypt.

1994: Small US Military Force and a Scientist go through the Stargate, find human inhabitants, are attacked and captured by unknown alien creature, claiming to be the Egyptian Sun God "Ra". They escape and nuke the alien's ship, the soldiers returned, and leave the scientist behind. 'Gate buried, all other dialing attempts failed.

1996: NASA and several other Space groups report a flash then an object caught in Earth's gravity. Later that year a small unmanned probe is launched to find out what the object is. After going through the system and find dead human crew, the ground team controlling the probe learns that these people have a Modern Greek culture, second humans found outside of Earth.

1997: NASA launches a shuttle to land a team in; this shuttle is modified to be able to carry several tons, and designed with a small area able to carry a normal sized truck. These modifications are said to be made just for more living and storage room. After leaving the atmosphere the shuttle experiences a "camera malfunction" and loses radio contact as well. The shuttle returns twenty hours later, it is picked up by several modified US Military Jets.

2001: US Military able to build their own Viper prototype, but isn't able to leave the atmosphere.

2002: US Military begins hiring talented Private and Foreign Engineers to assist in the project.

2005: Viper "Mark I" finally finished, able to leave atmosphere, has the same style as the Colonial "Mk. IIs".

2006: US Air Force uses several Vipers to bring down a Raptor and several more files from the ship. Finally understanding the Engineering required, the US quickly pumps out several Raptors. Later that year, using the Drop ships the US Military lands several scientists and other crew on the "Battlestar" as it is finally translated as.

2008: The group sent up earlier finally learns how to use it, and sends down as much information as they know. US begin working on their own Battlestar, they can see a possible World War on the horizon.

2010: United States, Mexico, and Canada join together to form the American Union. Venezuela becomes part of Cuba. The new larger Cuba begins heavy Militarization, increases its Military size threefold.

2011: As several pro-Communist uprisings struck heavily against several Central and Southern American countries, American Union troops are dispatched to start guarding Central American countries. Most reluctantly are forced to join the American Union.

2013: Moscow is overthrown; Russia returns to being the USSR and sends what little aid it can manage to Cuba, which has begun invading Guyana, Jamaica, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. Still trying to find a diplomatic answer, the American Union still remains neutral, but protecting their newly acquired Southern territories.

2015: European Union attacks the USSR, which has sent troops into Kazakhstan. The EU is made into an official government. Norway requests to become part of the EU, and other nations who were still being voted on are allowed into the EU.

2016: After three war filled years, Cuba controls nearly all of South America. After a small attack in Puerto Rico, the AU (American Union) bombs Havana, and enters into a short war with Cuba. After the destruction of its Capitol the Cuban Armed Forces are in disarray, allowing the AU troops easy victories.

2017: The USSR is defeated and brought into the EU, prototype Battlestar _Washington_ is completed, and this starts the secret AU Fleet.

2019: After the defeat of Cuba, and the surrendering of its territories, the AU controls most of the Americas. Battlestar _Washington_, is updated now fully at the level of the Colonial Battlestar found. The Stargate and the finding of the Colonial Battlestar are disclosed, by a reporter. This causes chaos throughout the planet, and riots ensue. The AU is forced to use brutal force against rioters.

2020: Treaty of Panama signed; Chile and Peru along with all the Caribbean nations join the AU, this finalizes the AU's control over all the Americas, except for Greenland which is still within the EU. NASA fuses with several other international Space Agencies, creating the SEP (Space Exploration Project), the AU gives them ship designs for colonization and exploration purposes.

2022: Battlestar _Kaiser_ completed making the AU Fleet number three Battlestars (two Earth made, one Colonial, and numerous Viper and Raptor squadrons), and the EU demands the schematics. The AU responds by giving them Viper schematics, and saying they'll provide the rest for exorbitant fees.

2023: EU completes Viper prototype, and demands the Raptor schematics if not the Battlestars'.

2025: AU provides EU with all the schematics; it also provides several companies with the engine technology for mining projects.

2026: Civilian ship designs finished. First EU Battlestar _Oriani_ completed. Later that year, to worldwide shock, an unknown nuclear weapon used by an unknown group detonates in central Africa, making most of the continent uninhabitable and causing massive casualties. North Africa and parts of the Middle East become near dead fallout zones. The effects are felt as far as Denmark, China, and even Alaska.

2027: China had begun making pacts with various Asian nations, which joined into their own East Asia Federation; the only Eastern Asian Nation to remain out of the EAF was Japan, which decided to remain sovereign. As the edges of the African continent become barely safe enough to start walking on numerous humanitarian groups begin flocking over, this results in numerous deaths and the posting of the mostly outdated international Navies, to search for survivors and keep people away.

2029: Australia and the majority of the Pacific nations join the AU, seeing that worldwide unification will hopefully keep the peace.

2031: EU and AU troops start moving in more force than previously seen into the Middle East, hearing that the group that caused the African nuking is hiding in Iran. The EU Battlestar _Wales _and the AU Battlestar _New Jersey _are completed.

2034: After the finding and execution of all people associated with the nuking, the Middle Eastern nations are forced to give up sovereignty, and a clear line is made between the EU and AU borders. SEP begins terra forming of the Moon and Mars, (adding small crystals to the atmosphere to help absorb more sunlight and warm the surfaces up, and working with their gravity).

2036: The remains of the Asian nations are either invaded or surrendered to EAF forces, making the world home to only three world powers. The EAF voices that have been going for years start to reach critical mass over the Colonial data, demanding they are allowed full information. Later that year, the EAF releases the information about Cylons, to the world, in retaliation against the AU and EU for not giving them Battlestar designs.

2037: In response to the riots and attacks, the AU and EU begin a robotics ban; the EAF refuses to comply since it is a major part of their industrial programs. The AU (new Omaha class) Battlestars _Omaha, Capac_, _Toronto_ are produced; the EU Battlestars _Roma _and _Dunkirk_ are also produced. The EU and AU start begin signing a consolidation treaty to fuse the two, but demand that the EAF signs too. Mars City opened for Colonization; SEP begins working on adding oceans and large seas to the Planet.

2038: Life discovered on Europa, SEP declares a ban on all travel to said moon. Letting the primitive life there evolve on its own.

2041: Lunaria City established on the moon. EAF still refuses to sign the consolidation treaty, the EU and AU still refuses to send the design, and now start screening workers to make sure no spies exist within their ranks.

2042: Small recolonization efforts begin in Africa, most end up in failure. After a Mining vessel and its crew jump out of system and never report back, SEP bans all extra-solar FTL jumps until the Jump technology is improved.

2044: AU and EU join to _become_ the Terran Republic.

2045: Terran Battlestars _Gettysburg _and _Sierra_ are produced. The _Apollo_ is retired and made into an exhibit. EAF attacks the Terran Fleet Command over Earth, destroying the Station and damaged the Battlestars _Oriani _and _New Jersey_. The EAF realizes their Fleet of forty smaller "Warstars" can't contend with a Battlestar, the government is forced to resign to save the rest of the Nation, Earth is now unified. The Venus Mining Consortium attempts to terraform Venus, attempt fails.

2048: Luna and Mars are both given Colony status by the Terran Republic, given representatives in the Senate. Eros Station is established as the Fleet Command Center, it is located between Earth and Mars.

2049: The Terran Fleet Command announces plans to build a massive Battlestar to serve as the Flagship of the fleet; it also seeks to build four more Battlestars in the following years.

2050: Battlestars _Iowa_ and _Sudan _are completed.

2051: Battlestar _Harrisburg _is completed, Lunar terrorist group bombs government building, Marines are sent in, causes major protests throughout Luna.

2052: Omaha-class Battlestar _Kokstad_, and Eden-class Capital Battlestar _Eden_ are completed.

2053: January 16th, Battlestar _Toronto _is ordered to make several jumps to the believed location of Abydos.

Prologue – Lost and Gone,

January 16th, 2053.

Mars City

1500TST

The gathered Marines and various crews of the base began clapping as Commander Sloltenberg, followed by his XO Colonel Jakob, left the interior of the Mars planetary guard Command Center. He stepped onto the wing of the Raptor, turned, and stared at the slightly reddish sky. He was cold, but determined to enjoy the open sky before he didn't have any chance to. Colonel Jakob was speaking to the crowd, but most of the words didn't register, "we are the first humans to leave our cradle of a Solar System (since the Abydosians, of course, and possibly the Colonials), may God protect us from anything that could be out there! But, we know that our brothers live out…" he gestured to the sky, "…there. We shall find and meet them someday, if not on this journey then another. The Colonials and the Abydosians shall be hand-in-hand with the Terrans."

The Colonel was getting the crowd excited for the mission, though for no reason. These were base personal and would not be stationed on the _Toronto_. He wiped some collected dust from his shoulder, and stepped into the Dropship. Jakob finished off his speech and followed in, taking a seat next to the DRADIS screen. Sloltenberg remained standing, "what is your name, airmen?" The Pilot turned around, snapping off a salute, "I'm Airmen First Class Jonathan Cruz, sir."

The Commander returned the salute, his eyes looking ahead at the window. One of the Marine escorts closed the Raptor's door, and advised him to sit down. Stoltenberg sat, but didn't take his eyes off the front, after the Pilot was done prepping the ship; he was ordered to take off. With a small jolt the craft lifted off the pad, it hovered as it gained speed. "Are you all ready to meet our brothers and sisters?" He asked to no one in particular, it was followed by 'sir, yes, sir's. The Raptor broke through the reddish clouds; still gaining altitude it soon hit the outer atmosphere and met strong turbulence.

He saw the Battlestar detach from fuel wiring systems and the clamps of the maintenance and repair station. There were two private government shuttles docked across from the Battlestar's last position. _Governor Rosemann and Senator McCarthy coming to see our asses jump off? _He thought, glancing over to the rotating Battlestar. Cruz started flying towards the starboard Flight pod, "This is Devil Dog, permission to land? I've got Commander Sloltenberg, and Colonel Jakob aboard."

There was a pause and then, "Roger, I hear you Devil Dog, you check out, permission to land granted." The Raptor slowed a little as it near the Flight Pod, it smoothly maneuvered onto the surface and over onto the elevator, which lowered them down to the deck. The orange and blue clad deckhands ran forward and hooked the Raptor into a conveyor system which dragged it into a workstation.

"Commander Sloltenberg, I'm Chief Rohl, I am replacing Chief Mendoza on this mission." Said the hawk faced Deck Chief, pulling out a crew roster and handing it to the Commander.

Stoltenberg took this as a slight blow from Command; _we've had Mendoza since he graduated! Why would they take away one of my most experienced Officers, the Solar Defense Force has never encountered a foreign enemy. Why would they take away seasoned Officers for useless patrols? _He asked why Mendoza was reassigned. The new Chief responded, "I don't have that kinda' information, sir."

The Commander nodded and began flipping through the papers, under the roster was a sealed folder bearing the High Command's Eagle insignia. He put that under his arm, and returned the rest of the papers to the Chief. Rubbing his hands together; he started tossing questions towards the man, "Is the ship ready to jump? Have we picked up all soldiers on shore leave? Is the ship fully stocked?" He got 'yes's for all the questions. Feeling ready to depart, he gestured towards his XO to follow and made his way to the CIC.

January 16th, 2053.

Battlestar _Toronto_, orbiting Mars

1600TST

He stood in the center of the CIC, his crew starring at him, waiting for orders. He walked over to the now blinking communications screen, saw the Command order for his jump, and nodded to the Tactical officer who turned towards his console and inserted the jump key. The Battlestar disappeared in a flash of light, beginning its mission to find and reunite with long lost brothers.

End of Prologue

More notes: Sorry that the actual story was short, and that nothing besides essentials were put into the timeline. Mostly every little thing that happened will have some relevance to the plot. If it isn't too hard, I'd like some reviewers to make up Viper and Raptor Pilot characters for me to use; name, callsign, appearance, rank, personality, and anything else you think that needs to be said.

UNIFORM INFORMATION:

Fatigues, very similar to modern Military fatigues just visualize those with proper insignia and such.

Marines uniforms, just a slightly slimmed down and improved design from modern day Military armor, uses proper camouflaged coloring, such as black while not in any natural environment.

Crew uniforms, similar to Colonial, just darker and has more Naval style cuffs.

Pilot uniforms, darker versions of the Cylon war-era Pilot gear of the Colonials.

**SHIP AND FLEET INFORMATION:**

_**Apollo **_**class Battlestars:**

_Apollo _(retired from active duty)

_Washington_

_Kaiser_

_Oriani_

_Wales_

_New Jersey_

_**Omaha **_**class Battlestars: **

_Omaha_

_Capac_

_Toronto_

_Roma_

_Dunkirk_

_Gettysburg_

_Sierra_

_Iowa_

_Harrisburg _

_Kokstad_

_**Eden **_**class command Battlestar:**

_Eden _

**Warstars**: Based off the original captured EAF design, several of these smaller "Frigate" type Spaceships have been built, they are cheaper and easier to manufacture then Battlestars. Atleast eight are within the Terran Fleet, with more to be made.

**Vipers**: Mk"3" Vipers are what're used currently by the Terrans, they are darker and sleeker then Mk"1"s or Colonial Mk2s, but not much improved.

**Raptors**: Generally the same, but following Terran tradition darker to blend into space easily.

**Fleet: **The Terran Fleet consists of Battlestars, Warstars, numerous Vipers and Raptors, and support, refuel ships, etc. They have never truly mastered FTL as the Colonials have, and thus are prone to errors in calculating and actually jumping. This is a obvious plot device.


End file.
